Too Much
by DarkRaven18
Summary: If he was really as fearless as everyone said he’d walk right back into Donnie’s lab and tell the truth. The problem was, he wasn’t fearless at all... slash onesided? LeoDon.  Companion piece to Never Enough.


_Fanfic 100 Prompt #33: Too Much. Companion piece to **Never Enough**_

**NOTE: I've re-edited this based on **_Lady Venom2'**s** _**review! Thanks so much! **

* * *

"Well, you've certainly done it this time, Don…"

Leo's gaze locked with his brother's and the older turtle smiled. It was a habit he kept falling into lately, but Leo couldn't help it. Don's eyes were warm and welcoming even when he sat on the worktable obviously in pain from the side wound he had received on their latest patrol. Don calmly looked back and Leo felt himself getting lost in the depth of those warm brown orbs. Recently, Leo had noticed his brother giving him extra attention and it made his stomach flutter. He told himself it was nothing but he had a feeling it was the cause of his sudden smiling all the time when Donatello was around.

As usual, his brother did not reciprocate the smile. He shrugged and looked away, lamely attempting to hide a wince of pain as the movement aggravated his side wound. Leo watched his brother carefully a moment more before returning to bandaging his side. He contained a sigh. He had to get to the root of what was bothering his brother.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" he asked quietly.

Leo's question was greeted with silence. He waited, giving his brother time to answer. He had a hunch he knew what was bothering Donnie, but his younger brother would have to admit it. Leo couldn't approach the topic himself. First of all, if he was right Don would be embarrassed he was being so obvious and secondly if he was right…Leo quietly took a deep steadying breath.

_I can't think about that right now, I have to concentrate on, Donnie…_The older turtle leaned in closer to finish the layer of bandage and felt himself overpowered with the scents of his brother. The sweat and blood from their fight mixed with the faint smell of stale coffee on his brother's breath. Leo felt his stomach twist and then Don was wincing away from him.

"Sorry," Leo mumbled, embarrassed that his thoughts had led him to press too hard on the bandage. Quickly he removed his hands and went to get more supplies. He could feel Donnie's eyes watching him as he moved and felt a slight shiver run up his spine.

For the millionth time, the blue masked turtle felt the urge to turn around and blurt everything out to his brother but Leo kept himself in check. He never thought his feelings could get so… uncontrollable. The only thing keeping him in line was constant meditation, which was becoming more difficult to find time for with Donnie constantly hovering around him. It was all too much for Leo to handle without going crazy. He already knew the strong scent of his brother and the feeling of Don's eyes avidly watching him would haunt him tonight…

Leo turned back towards Don, bandages in hand, and just caught his brother's eyes darting away. He silently cursed himself for causing the younger turtle so much pain. His brother deserved someone better. Someone not so burdened and easily overwhelmed by such strong emotions.

Though Leo tried to convey everything he was bottling up inside in his smiles, in an attempt to give his brother some sort of comfort, Don never seemed to notice….or maybe Leo was just reading the signs all wrong.

"Donnie," Leo let his hands linger a moment over the younger's side before deftly beginning to add another layer.

"Talk to me. I've noticed you keeping an extra eye on me. And tonight…well…you didn't have to jump in front of that Dragon. I'll admit I would have gotten cut a bit, I was moving too slow; but Don, you're more hurt now than I would have been! I just…I want to help. What's bothering you?"

Leo kept his eyes fixated on the bandages, making sure to be extra careful as he applied the new layer. The last thing he wanted was to cause Donnie more pain. He felt an overwhelming longing in his heart and it was all he could do to keep from cupping his brother's face in his hands and kissing him. _Brother, he's your brother!_ Leo's mind screamed and he fought against biting his lip in panic. It was all too much. The overwhelming feelings, the knowledge of how wrong his thoughts were…and being here alone with Donatello in the lab, his brother wounded and in need of care…

Disturbing yet wonderful images flashed across Leo's mind and he let out a frustrated sigh. Donnie wasn't talking, his mind was becoming more confused by the minute…this had to stop!

The eldest glanced up to meet purple framed eyes briefly as he frowned, mind racing for some way to get his brother talking.

"Is it about the Shredder? He's gone now, Donnie, we're all going to be fine. I'm fine."

Leo was fairly sure this was where the root of the problem lay. If Don did have unbrotherly feelings for him, it was probably just a result of fearing he could be hurt again or maybe even die the next time. In that case, if Leo could just get the younger turtle to admit it maybe they could work through it. Leo would never admit the way he felt…he couldn't. No, he had to help Don get over it and then he would as well because it was wrong for them to be going through this. Wrong for Don to be so kind and watchful and loving and dependable and his eyes shouldn't twinkle so much when he smiled, and his hands shouldn't feel so soft when they lingered on Leo's arm and his mouth shouldn't look so…so…

_Get out of here!_ Leo's mind screamed. Not wanting to arouse his brother's suspicions (though he wouldn't have minded arousing him in another way at that moment…), Leo didn't rush to finish but made sure everything was exactly right before straightening. He watched Don shift experimentally where he sat. Leo kept a hand on his side. _Just in case…_ the blue masked turtle told himself. He wanted to remove all the pain from his little brother. If only he could take it all into himself he would…

"Good job," Don murmured. Leo laughed and removed his hand.

"If you think praise will let you slide, you're wrong little brother."

Don gave him a hesitant smile.

"Sorry, Leo. I'm fine, really. Just…have a lot on my mind. Nothing's bothering me, I swear. I got in that punk's way because I thought I could take him before he got to you. If it had been Raph or Mikey I would have done the same."

_He's lying!_ Leo could tell when any of his brothers lied and it was obvious now that Don was doing just that. Tonight Leo's heart had almost stopped when he turned and saw Don had taken a knife for him. It was such a brave and noble thing to do and the idea that his brother had done it because he loved him was overwhelming. The fact that he was lying now was just another piece of evidence. Leo's heart swelled within his chest.

He smiled at his brother, trying to pour everything he felt into that tiny expression. He wished he could open his mouth and tell Don everything. _You're not alone, Donnie. I'll always be here for you, don't you know that? We could figure it out together... _

"Alright, Donnie, if you say so. Get some rest, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Leo gently patted his brother on the shoulder before turning to leave. As soon as the door was closed Leo leaned his shell heavily against it. He took calming breaths, making a note of finding out about when dinner would be ready before going to the dojo to meditate. He needed to clear his head and get rid of all the feelings that had welled inside him at being so close to Don. Leo bit his lip as he pushed off of the door and moved slowly towards the kitchen. If he was really as fearless as everyone said he'd walk right back into Donnie's lab and tell the truth. The problem was, he wasn't fearless at all. Between his duty to his family and his sense of honor he could never be with Donatello. It was all just too much…


End file.
